


Incubus

by LadyDragonsbane



Series: Sugar and Spice Bingo portuguese version [4]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Geralt plays Incubus, Kidnapped Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, Monster Roleplay, Monsterfucker Jaskier | Dandelion, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Top Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 02:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDragonsbane/pseuds/LadyDragonsbane
Summary: Geralt nota como Jaskier fica interessado quando eles tropeçam em um contrato para uma Succubus.Geralt a convence facilmente a mudar seu local de alimentação, mas Jaskier não para de fazer perguntas sobre isso depois.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Sugar and Spice Bingo portuguese version [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210463
Kudos: 1





	Incubus

**Author's Note:**

> Oláa
> 
> Esta é a versão em português da minha fic "Incubus", que pode ser encontrada aqui:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863104
> 
> Obrigado a minha linda e maravilhosa beta e melhor amiga Juh XD
> 
> Escrito para o Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo ( https://sugar-and-spice-witcher-bingo.tumblr.com/ )
> 
> Prompt: Roleplay.

Geralt nota como Jaskier fica interessado quando eles tropeçam em um contrato para uma Succubus.

Geralt a convence facilmente a mudar seu local de alimentação, mas Jaskier não para de fazer perguntas sobre isso depois.

Ele parece adorar a idéia de que há um demônio que se alimenta da luxúria e tem pernas de cabra.

Jaskier adora ainda mais quando descobre sobre os Incubus.

— Geralt, eu gostaria de pedir uma coisa - Jaskier diz parecendo envergonhado.

E é somente com essa frase que tudo se põe em movimento.

__________________ ## __________________

Jaskier está se preparando para dormir no armário de vassouras que deveria ser seu quarto; seu alaúde está seguro na caixa e ele tem suas bolsas prontas para partir.

Ele mal percebe o movimento antes que todas as velas se apaguem e uma mão pesada cubra sua boca, algum tipo de líquido sendo derramado em suas calças.

O coração de Jaskier dispara; um saco de material rústico é colocado em sua cabeça depois da mordaça tampar sua boca, o cheiro de cavalo e suor humano entrando em seus pulmões rapidamente.

Seu captor está se mexendo, ele solta um grito abafado quando sente o deslocamento do ar ao seu redor e o baque indicando que estavam na rua.

O vento parece passar por Jaskier mais rápido que o normal, seu captor devia ser muito rápido.

Não demora até que ele seja acorrentado a uma parede, uma enorme almofada embaixo de seus pés.

Jaskier experimenta puxar as correntes, elas se movem mas não o suficiente para que possa se soltar, mas ele consegue alcançar o capuz e jogá-lo fora junto com a mordaça.

Está em uma cabana, um homem está deitado no chão de costas para ele.

— Senhor? - Jaskier chama num tom baixo, não querendo alertar seu captor onde quer que esteja — Senhor por favor, onde estamos?

O homem geme, as pernas saindo debaixo de um cobertor puído são cobertas por pêlos prateados encaracolados, como os de uma cabra.

O homem parece ter sido esculpido, braços fortes e longos, um peito largo coberto de cabelo macio.

Há um par de chifres escuros se projetando entre os cabelos prateados, e seus olhos brilham em âmbar.

— Você é um Succubus? - Jaskier pergunta confuso.

— Incubus - A voz profunda do homem ressoa pelas paredes.

— Será que você pode me soltar senhor Incubus? - Ele pede num tom amável.

— Correntes de prata - O Incubus informa se aproximando ainda mais — Você cheira a um companheiro de calor.

Jaskier sente seu coração disparar novamente quando o Incubus se aproxima o suficiente para cheirar seu pescoço, ele tenta se esquivar mas as mãos acabam destruindo sua calça momentos depois.

A criatura esfrega o rosto contra suas pernas, a barba por fazer raspando todo o caminho onde ele havia sido molhado antes.

Jaskier mal tem tempo de entender o que está acontecendo antes que o Incubus arranque o resto de suas roupas e esteja com a boca em seu pau.

— Vai se sentir bem - O Incubus promete antes de mergulhar de novo, os cabelos caindo como uma cortina sobre seu rosto.

Jaskier fica maravilhado com o calor úmido da boca dele, a garganta vibrando e o deixando ainda mais duro, deviam ser feromônios o afetando também.

O Incubus não parece querer parar, apenas se afastando quando os joelhos de Jaskier cedem e ele cai ajoelhado sobre a almofada.

O Incubus leva as mãos atrás de si e Jaskier nota uma cauda longa balançando momentos antes de ouvir um baque surdo.

Jaskier geme quando sente os pêlos prateados roçarem suas coxas, parece muito bom contra sua pele.

O Incubus segura o pau de Jaskier com uma mão e desce sobre ele.

Jaskier sente os pulmões se apertarem, o Incubus estava escorregadio e estava deliciosamente quente por dentro, suas coxas apertando os quadris de Jaskier enquanto ele descia ainda mais em seu pau, sua bunda encostando finalmente.

— Incubus - Jaskier geme quando se sente completamente dentro dele.

O Incubus começa a se mexer imediatamente, quase como se não precisasse de tempo para se acostumar, sendo um Incubus faria sentido não era?

Os pensamentos de Jaskier desaparecem de sua mente, o Incubus se move devagar no começo, seus dentes pontudos descendo por seu peito e mordiscando seus mamilos até Jaskier gritar.

Seus quadris tentam se levantar para encontrar as coxas macias, mas o peso do Incubus o mantém ajoelhado, sem chances de se movimentar muito; seus braços já estão começando a doer pelas correntes, mas só consegue pensar na criatura sentada em seu colo.

O Incubus acelera, pulando em seu colo enquanto flexiona as coxas peludas, seu peito brilhando de suor e os dentes indo de encontro ao pescoço de Jaskier, mordendo forte o suficiente apenas para marcar.

— Incubus - Jaskier chama, o sentindo apertar ao redor de si — Venha aqui.

O Incubus parece sorrir para ele, se aproximando o suficiente para mais mordidas e depois recuando.

— Venha aqui - Jaskier tenta de novo — Eu quero beijar você.

O Incubus solta um gemido baixo, mergulhando para mordiscar seus lábios antes de beijá-lo.

É inebriante, Jaskier geme entre os lábios dele, sentindo todo seu corpo arrepiar quando as garras afiadas do Incubus deslizam por suas costas, com certeza deixando marcas, se o rastro ardente que ele deixa significa alguma coisa.

Jaskier vem com um gemido alto, sentindo o corpo do Incubus apertá-lo depois de gozar com força.

O Incubus sai de seu colo e se estende por seus joelhos, lambendo o pau ainda meio duro de todo seu sêmen, limpando sua própria semente da barriga de Jaskier.

Jaskier parece brilhar, um sorriso completamente satisfeito estampado em seu rosto.

— Você poderia me desamarrar, querido? Meus braços estão dormentes - Jaskier pede com um sorriso culpado.

— Eu disse a você para não se amarrar a parede!

Geralt se levantou do chão, pegando a chave das correntes junto a suas botas.

— Eu adorei os chifres - Jaskier elogia quando seu primeiro braço é solto — Onde você os achou?

— Pedaço de tronco velho - Geralt resmunga enquanto solta o outro braço, os esfregando para ajudar o sangue a circular melhor — Você está bem?

— Maravilhoso, eu tive um Sucubus maravilhoso cuidando de mim afinal - Jaskier respondeu com um sorriso imenso.

— Incubus - Geralt respondeu antes de pegar suas calças abandonadas.

Ele tirou as correias que prendiam o pêlo prateado as suas pernas e guardou tudo que haviam usado em um saco; as roupas de Jaskier previamente guardadas na cabana.

— Não esqueça seu plug querido - Jaskier o lembrou, sorrindo quando viu suas orelhas corarem.

— Da próxima vez, nada de pele de ovelha, isso coça - Geralt reclama enquanto recolhe o plug.

— Você pode escolher a próxima fantasia! - Jaskier oferece sorrindo ainda mais.

Jaskier pode ver os olhos de Geralt se estreitarem a idéia, isso ia ser muito bom!

Jaskier realmente tinha as melhores idéias.

  
  



End file.
